The Trip to Never Forget
by MBat
Summary: A fun field trip to the water park goes all wrong when Barbara and Dick gets visited by someone that knows exactly who they really are. With Spitfire and Supermartian pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Today was bright out there was no cloud in site and it was just warm enough to make the field trip today fun. We were going to a large water park that was few hours away from the evil city of Gotham and Gotham Academy. School was not my favorite thing in the world even though I was very good at it and one of the schools top students. I felt that it just got in the way of Dick and I doing our thing as Batgirl and Robin. Which I loved the most it was so much fun beating up the low life of your Gotham City.

"Are you ready to go" Grayson asked swinging a sac filled with snack and games for the long trip over his shoulder. We were still at the Mansion/ Bat cave getting ready to go because Alfred said he would drive both of us to the bus. My Dad, Commissioner Gordon had dropped my off early this morning on his way to work so when I got here I creep up to one of the many spare rooms and fell asleep for a few more hours.

I sleep way better over here in the mansion than I do at home I feel safe like no one can hurt me here and I am in one of the biggest most expensive beds in Gotham. Dick woke me up about ten minutes before we were supposed to leave so I had to quickly throw my red curly hair back into a ponytail luckily I was already wearing a pair of jean shorts and a light green t-shirt with my swim suit underneath which I was planning to wear.

"Yep" I told him rubbing the stuff out of the corner of my eyes sheepishly. I munched on a hard granola bar because Dick woke me up so late I did not get a chance to eat the delicious French toast Alfred made for breakfast us this morning. I dropped my small military green bag down on the cushiony carpeting next to me and punched Dick hard in the shoulder. "What's for not waking me up on time?"

"Hey sorry it's not my fault you are the hardest sleeper to wake up in the whole universe." He was right I did have a tendency of over sleeping even after someone woke me up. "I literally picked you up out of bed and dropped you in the hallway but you just got up and went back to bed." I started to think back and I did remember him bridal carrying me out of the room and dropping me in the hall. I am not a morning person at all maybe the exact opposite I love the night my dad use to call me night bat when I was younger because I would refuse to go to sleep at night and I would sleep almost all day.

"Really" I smirked.  
"I promise cross my heart" he pointing at his heart making a crossing motion as he did so. _**DING-DONG**_ the doorbell went off. _Now who is visiting the Wayne mansion at five thirty in the morning? _Bruce staggered down the stairs in his pajamas wrapping a warm black robe over his shoulders tying to tie the belt as he walked. He strolled past Dick and I with a scowl on his face, I knew he was angry with us for waking him up from his beauty sleep.

Bruce opened the large glass doors and stepped aside letting Megan, Conner, Wally, Artemis, and Aquelad in. Wally zipped in with Artemis marching in slowly behind. He headed straight for Alfred who was Wally's best friend whenever he came over to visit mostly because he made some of the best food you have ever tasted. Alfred always made more when the team came to visit but today was sort of a surprise to us. They came over uninvited even though we were going on the same field trip we were planning on going in separate cars.

"Hey Alf how's it goin . . . is that French toast" Wally asked sniffing the air I swear his sense of smell is heightened by his need of food all the time. But before Alfred could answer, Wally sped past him going straight into the kitchen. Artemis strolled in after him rolling her eyes.

"He is such a pig" she mentioned going into the kitchen. "Really Wally at least use a fork" you could hear her yelling at him in the other room. Megan skipped in giving me a large hug that almost knocked me down.

"Hey guys are you all excited for the field trip" she asked looking around the room trying to get answers from all of us.

"Of course we are excited it's a water park and we get to miss school" Dick answered "I can definitely feel the aster . . . what about you Supey."

"I'm feelin it" Conner replied in a very monotone voice stepping over to Megan to grab her hand. They were going out now so was Arty and Wally, so normally Dick, Aqualad, and I sorta felt out of place. Of course one night on a mission we were talking about who was going out at school and Megan blurted out _"You know who would make to cutest couple . . . "_she said waiting for me to answer but when I didn't just she finished the sentence _"You and Robin . . . come on the bird brains that could be your couple name or . . . or Dibs that would be so cute."_ I replied quickly with a frown and a no we are just friends and that was the end of the decision.

"O ah it will be your first time at a water park Cony-Boo" Megan turned around looking over at Conner. He really hated the pet names that Megan gave him but he did not mind if it made her happy. "Don't worry I am new to this whole water park thing too so I will go on all the rides with you it will be fun like this could be are fourth date." O did I mention she counts every small millstone in their relationship.

"Ah it will be fun." He said with a smile and pulled Megan in for a hug.

"So what are you guys going here anyway." I asked looking over at the clock seeing that we should be leaving any second now if we wanted to get to the bus on time.

"We came to pick you and Dick up we thought it would be better if we carpooled." Aquelad stated walking in from behind Bruce who was still standing with the door open letting people in. Bruce closed the door behind him and started walking back up the stair to his room to go to bed. Dick waved good-bye before he got all the way up the stairs "See you later . . . I hope you have a good day." He stated. Dick always tried getting acceptance from Bruce even though he already had it; Bruce was not the kind of person to show it he was most of the time very cold.

"O thanks but we were expecting Alfred to drive us." I said.

"Well if don't want us to take you that is fine but we need to be going soon." Aqualad stated.

"No that's fine Kaldur Thanks." I looked over at Alfred who was just standing there listening politely to our conversation. "Hey Alf sorry but we are going with them so we don't need a ride anymore . . . so you can go back to bed if you'd like."

"Thank you Miss Gordon" Alfred bowed his at me and headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Well then we better get going are buses in leaving in ten" Kaldur mentioned looking at his wrist watch. I bent down to grab my bag off the floor but Dick had swiftly grabbed it form my hands.

"I'll take this for you." It made me smile. Cool I don't have to carry my bags he is so sweet. I walked into the kitchen to grab Arty and Wally. But when I got there I was welcomed by the site of them making out, and all the French toast was gone really I was hoping to take some with me.

"Please Get a Room." I muttered grabbing the car keys of the table, holding a hand over my eyes. "O and its time to go we are taking the red mustang come out when you too are done I guess." I walked out with my eyes still covered, that was so awkward.

Dick had opened the garage door showing the large arrangement of cars he had. He had cars in all different colors and styled but we all chose to drive the red mustang that was Dick's pride and joy it was his favorite out of all the cars and Bruce told him that he could keep it. I hopped in shot gun next to Kaldur who was the only one that was old enough to drive at the time. He was sixteen while all the rest of us where fifteen except Conner who was really only a few weeks old now.

Kaldur, Dick, Conner, Artemis and I waited patiently for Megan to get out of the bathroom and for Wally to finish of all the food we had left in the kitchen. But after about five minutes they all came out to the car and we were ready to go.

Kaldur acting like the mother told all of us to buckle up and makes sure we are all ready. Kaldur and I sat in the front while Artemis and Dick sat in the back with Conner sitting down with Megan in his lap. Wally was made to run there because there was no more room and none of us wanted to take the mini -van. So we headed off to the school to meet up with the buses.

When we got there five large yellow buses lined up in a row behind the school which almost seemed silent this Monday morning. Wally got there about ten minutes before we arrived which felt like forever to him. He ran quickly up to the car with a scowl on his face.

"That was so boring Conner's walking back next time . . . that is unfair always being stereotyped as the fast guy." He muttered crossing his arms.

"Hey get over it KID FLASH" Artemis teased "Well we are on bus number six babe." She said grabbing her stuff out of the trunk giving it to Wally to carry who protested for a second than accepted the bags and accepted defeat. "God yours is heavy." She said pulling his bag out of the back setting it on the ground. "What is in there?" pulling the zipper on it showing a fully packed bag of food Twinkies, Chips and junk food filled to the top. Artemis shakes her head and picked it up and handed it over to Wally.

"O-k M'gann you are on bus number 33 and Conner you and me are on 46 so Barbra you and Dick are on 66." Kaldur told us looking at his paper of the day's schedule. Dick grabbed my bag from the back and we headed over to the bus together. We stepped on finding a set right in the middle of the bus. I slide in first because I told him the night before that we could hang out the whole way there and I called the window set that was my favorite. Are bags where stuffed on the floor squishing are feet into the sets in front of us.

"O-k is everyone ready to go." The bus driver exclaimed before starting the bus and getting on are way. I played I spy with Dick.

"I spy with my little eye something grey." I said waiting for Dicks answer.

"That building." He exclaimed pointing across me out the window.

"Your turn."

"I spy with mi little eye something grey."

"That building." I said pointing out the window. We did this on and off the same question over and over again with the same answer; well there is not much to see when you are driving through the dark city of Gotham.

"Well hello Bratgirl and Boy Blunder." We heard from behind us a very raspy voice laughing uncontrollably. I gasped grabbing tightly onto Dicks hand as tears started to run down my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Barbra's P.O.V**

_Ok Babs you are alright breathe, in –out, in –out._ My heart was beating at the speed of light and not going to let down anytime soon. His raspy, almost terribly horrifying voice rang in my ears over and over in my head mimicking me, teasing me. The voice was so familiar, to familiar, I knew I would never forget the wicked laugh or the creak in his steps and the sound of him callings us Bratgirl and Boy Blunder every time we spoiled his plan to kill all of Gotham.

Gotham was made deadly by this man, made children afraid of clowns, made Batman hate him. He is the reason Bruce is the way he is, dark and lonely, without us I don't know what his life would be. Dick has been scared of him since he started working for Batman just seven years ago. Well I guess you will always be scared of the man that on several occasions have almost beaten you from an inch of your life.

I turned around quickly, ready to look him in his wicked eyes as we have many times before, but not as Dick and Barbra always as Batgirl and Robin. Dick turned around before me, already to strike when the time was right. He showed no fear in his eyes his beautiful smile faded away quickly and was ready for anything knowing the Joker.

"Well at least the Bat has some manners to say hi back." His voice rang through the bus; striking fear into the hearts of all on, even the bus driver was paying more attention to the person talking in the back than the road. The bus swerved off the road for a second than was brought back on. It pushed my body against Dicks, it toke some of the pain and nervousness out of my stomach knowing that he was there and we were going to protect each other. He was the only person to make me feel better.

**Dick's P.O.V**

This day had been great, getting to get up early this morning seeing Barbra's beautiful face, but the Joker coming in to have fun with us, which ends the excitement for this wonderful day. I lean in closer to Barbra to comfort her. My shoulder lightly brushes against her making her move in closer. I am holding back my feeling, I am stronger than Barbra is right now, and trying to wipe her tears away fast enough so nobody sees, but I see her struggle to keep calm.

"It's alright . . . You're alright, now stop crying." I whispered in her ear.

"I'm not crying." She sounded irritated as she wiped the tears away. She scotched down in her chair pulling me down with her. "What are we going to do, we need a plan."

"I can contact Batman but I wouldn't want to trip Joker off." I muttered looking up over the brown bus set. Joker was still telling the frightened kids one of the many stories about how I almost got beaten from an inch of my life. He told it hoping to scare me or make me so upset that I would attack him, but I was smarter than that.

"We could contact the team?" she asked.

"No that wouldn't work because they would have to get off their buses."

"Right, um I don't know."

"It's alright." I told placing my hand on her shoulder. "We'll find a way out of this I promise." I couldn't let this mad man take her from me she is my best friend. _I promise I will save her at all cost, even if it's my own life._ I run my fingers through her soft red curls that had come out of her ponytail and placing them genially behind her ear. She smiled back at me rapping her arms around my neck.

"I hope your right."

**Barbra's P.O.V**

I need a break now, from Gotham. It would be great not to have to worry about the Joker or Two Face or anyone matter of fact and have a day to just hang out with Dick that would be a good day to me.

**Flashback (A Week Ago)**

I leaned over to the side table grabbing another Kleenex from the box for the billionth time today. I throw the cardboard box across the room hitting the door loudly. I had to miss going on patrol with Dick and Bruce today to stay at home and feel better, but if they really wanted me to feel better they would have let me go but no. I sat there in my room at the Wayne Mansion sniffling and sneezing all day; I swear I got a better workout coughing for three hours straight than I did playfully sparing with Dick.

"Miss Gordon are feeling better" Alfred asked stepping into my large green room( I _got to paint it)_ with a tray full of orange juice and Sport Illustrated magazines (_I hated girly magazines, I was a full tom boy). _I nodded giving out a large gagged cough.

"So much." I told him sarcastically. Alfred sat the tray on the end of my bed and left closing the door behind him. I sat in my room sipping on the orange juice he brought me and watching all the X-men movies in order from release dates. The hours went by slowly waiting for Dick and Bruce to come back so I could get the dish on what happened tonight on patrol. I got all the way done with the second movie in the series and I stepped up slowly to grab the third movie from the living room.

I crept out of room down the hallway and slowly slide down the stairs. I didn't want to be caught by Alfred again because he told me to go back to my room and sleep the last time I came down to grab movies, so this time it is a stealth mission. I looked down every door for any sight of the balding butler anywhere but he was nowhere to be found. It wasn't that hard to grab the movies out the glass case Bruce had in the living room, the hard part was trying to find the movies. He had thousands, I swear every movie they have ever made, but luckily they were in alphabetic order, so it toke me about ten minutes to find it instead of an hour.

I grabbed the movie quickly and crept back up to my room where I had a surprise visitor. I walked in slowly closing the door silently behind me trying not to make much notice.

"BOO!" I jumped up turning around quickly punching the intruder straight in the nose. But before I could yell I noticed it wasn't an intruder it was a welcomed guest.

"O my god Dick don't ever do that again." I told him holding my hands over my chest, my heart still racing from the shock. "Please tell me you aren't bleeding." I asked grabbing his hands away from his face trying to see the damage that I had done. Blood was gushing out uncontrollably as I pulled him into the bathroom to get him cleaned up.

"Nice shot Babs" he said to me as I was holding Kleenex against his nose to soak up the blood and forcing his head to tilt forward to let the blood drain out.

"I gave you a bloody nose and all you can think about is how good I punched you, really Dick." I laughed at his cute smirk on his face.

"No I'm also thinking about how cute you look all sick and stuff." I rolled my eyes at him he is such a flirt.

"Well how was patrol tonight." I asked politely, patting his back as he was bent over the sink.

"Ah good I just you didn't really miss anything."

"Really that's good."

"Yeah, but I am so tired, I can't what for a day off, well that's if he finally lets me." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Ok boy wonder your nose has stopped bleeding." I told him pull the tissue out of his nostrils and throwing them in the garbage.

"How are you feeling? You look better" he asked popping up quickly.

"I'm fine . . . you know the whole coughing and sneezing thing is getting a little old right now . . . so I should be back on patrol by the end of the week Alfy said."

"That's great; I can't wait to have you back fighting with us and isn't that field trip next week."

"Yeah I am so glad that I won't miss it, it's so boring around here . . . there is nothing to do except watch movies and have Alfred yell at you to go back to bed."

"Well it can't be that bad . . . having a day off and just relaxing, I would kill to have a day off."

"Really, you can have my cold."

"No I would feel bad about taking it away from you." I rolled my eyes at him, he can have it all of it, the sneezing, coughing, and the occasional vomit.

"Ok than but don't complain that I didn't offer." We walked lightly back to my room which was very clean except for the garbage that had Kleenex flowing out of it like the sea level at tide. I looked down noticing that I was still holding the movies in my hand. "Hey do you want to finish this movie marathon with me?" I asked Dick.

"Sure that sounds like fun, what movie is it." He asked grabbing one of the movies out of my hands.

"Cool X-men, I love this movies." He said flipping over the movie reading the review on the back.

We slipped into me room silently before I could get caught by Alfred, being out of bed. Dick hoped down onto the couch that was set up right on the edge of the bed. He sat there silently waiting for me to pop in the movie. When I do I hop onto the coach next to him than I moved over to the other side of the couch.

"Now why did she go all psycho?" Dick asked as he watched the movie.

"I don't know, wouldn't you go all psycho if you were trapped in a water bubble for months."

"Maybe but you have to admit that we have gone through worst as Robin and Batgirl." He said poking me in the shin with his foot.

"Yeah do you remember when the Joker had placed the bomb in the Wayne industry warehouse and it blow up right as we got on are bikes-"

"And the blasts lifted use up in the air; I swear at that point I felt like I was actually flying." He said finishing my sentence.

"I know right, but the landing was not as fun as the ride."

"It wasn't that bad for me."

"Well ah Batman caught you." He rolled his eyes as I kicked him in the shin.

"No need for violence."

"Yeah and that's coming from the kid that FIGHTS scum bags for a living." He kicked me lightly back which turned into a full game of footsies. After a while we had stopped watching the movie and just talked about old times fighting with Batman and the stupid kids at school. We made promises with each other if we ever got in a fight at school that other one would be there to help beat the snot of the kid that dare mess with Dick and Babs.

We were almost done with X-men: First Class. I wake up and noticed that I was sleeping on top of Dick's chest; he was still wide awake watching the movie. _Why didn't he move me?_ I wondered as I pulled my eyes up to look up at his beautiful blue eyes and raven black hair.

"How was your nap?" He asked noticing that I was awake.

"Fine" I said rubbing my head. He brushed his fingers through my bright red hair smiling down at me. I rapped my hands around the back of his head as I leaned in to give him a kiss. When my lips hit his I felt a spark run through my mouth and I loved.

"What was that for?" He asked

"Now you can have the day off too – you're welcome."

**End of Flashback**

Some girl in the right back corner of the bus shrieked as he slowly pulled off his ugly mask showing an even uglier wicked smile underneath. His painted white and dark eye shadow made his face eerie and after seeing the bright red bloody cut that was shaped as a smile reaching from one end of his lips to the other, certainly made my fear of clowns much worse. "That's ok I have a girl there that will help" he smiled wickedly chucking M'gann into the aisle of the bus.

"Meg" I muttered under my breath but I guess it was loud enough for Dick to ear because he lightly grabbed me shoulder comforting me down. Megan laid there pasted out in the aisle, all the fibers in my body told me to go and help her but my brain told me no so I sat there wide-eyed and scared for my friend's life.

Dick lend over to me grabbing my hand and telling me "Don't do anything stupid, M'gann's strong she can handle it." But my brain screamed _No she can't she will die in the hands of this psychopath if this is the joker we know he will have no remorse for killing her in front of us, scaring us for life. _The grey colored bracelet he had wrapped around wrist keep her there, keep her uncoustous while he did what he wanted with the people he really wanted to kill, Batgirl and Robin. I didn't know what he wanted with M'gann she was part of our team but she had nothing to do with your crime fighting in Gotham so he had no point of taking her.

"So which one of this brats are the Bats little babies . . . because I have been telling him for years how much I have wanted to crave one of his precious birds but today . . . I will have a feast." Those words made me cringe _How did he possibly find us, Batman had are identities on high alert so how did the Joker get it? _"Did you know that your girl over here hates fire, I mean really hates it, I always thought that fire was fun to play with" he said bending down next to her petting her hair sweetly. Now that was it I couldn't look anymore it scared me too much, it killed me to see her life in the hands of an evil man like him but I didn't have much of a chose right now. If I attack him he might kill me, Dick, the whole bus full of high-school students and M'gann too.

Dick seen me look away in anguish with tears running down my face which made him tear up too he placed his arm around me. She was one of our team mates, a friend, and is lifeline to sanity in this evil world we live in. She has seen and been through some of the worst thing that a normal human could not think of going through in their whole lifetime. After a horrifying stimulation that almost killed the whole team about a year ago, she became more connected to the team learning how precious life is and how it can be taken away so suddenly. And I was not going to let him hurt her.

"She also had this pretty neat tool with her." He ran one hand through his greasy green hair and the other one was used to hold up are teams communication device that we used to contact us. We usually used her psychic communication but whenever we run into Simon, we cannot use it afraid that we would set him off.

_**BEEP, BEEP **__O crap that is our communion system device. _I look down at my jean pocket and a bright red light is going off in sync with the loud beeping coming from it too. Dick looked over at me his face worried and I had never seen him that way before, normally he was my stone and rock in situations like this, and he is the leader.

Each step he toke felt like a lifetime pasting before our eyes, but he still walked at the same slow pass as had been. Each creak was magnified in my head like a drum sound _**BOOM, BOOM. **__Boom his steps are going to be the last thing we hear before we die that is going to be a very sad way to go._

"Well these are the Bats young prodigies . . . I have to say I am quite disappointed." He said leaning over next to us holding out a long curved knife pointing it at us. I heard whispers coming from the bus some I could defiantly make out what they said. _Wow Dick and Barbra who knew- That's why they always flirted at each other- That's cool I should be friends with them._ I am still amazed on how people can act like this in the situation we are in.

"Now kids which bird, do you think I should carve firsts." He said pointing the knife at us. One girl raised her hand. _I hope she knew that was a rhetorical question right. _She sat in the back of bus with a group friends. I recognized her from about a week ago; she was part of the cheerleading squad and had asked Dick to hang out. But when Dick blow her off to hang out with me she flipped and cursed him and me off in the middle of class.

"Yes sweetheart, who do you chose." He asked politlaiy surprised that anyone even answered his question.

"I think the ugly Bat should go first." She said pointing at me. Joker walked back over to me. Now my heart was really beating, my stomach dropped down to my knees and I was shaking. Dick leaned over to my ear.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered with tears in his eyes. He quickly pulled the emergency door open pushing me out of the door onto the side of the highway.

**PLEASE IF YOU LIKED THE STORY FAV. IT OR SEND ME A REVIEW IT'S NOT THAT HARD! PLEASE**


End file.
